


Why Don't We Go On Vacation

by PapaDickmark



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:11:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapaDickmark/pseuds/PapaDickmark
Summary: According to Matthias the youngest member of the Nordic five has been acting weird. Will a long overdue vacation allow him to decipher the testy teen, that doesn't want to be a teen anymore?





	

Matthias sat at the island in the large kitchen tapping his foot looking around, patiently waiting for everyone else to wake up before he started the cooking of breakfast. When he heard someone finally stirring he tilted his head judging who was coming down the stairs and by the heavy footfalls it must be Berwald. He should have figured.

Berwald was almost always the next person awake. Matthias jumped up and quickly made his way over to the oven turning it on so that the muffins he had made earlier and set in it could cook. Then he started on the coffee knowing by some random sense he had picked up when he had raised the Icelandic teenager that when he finally woke up he would want hot chocolate today. Berwald said nothing, as was his typical morning response to what he assumed was Matthias’s constant state of happiness. Matthias set Berwald’s favorite mug in front of him filled with his favored coffee, Matt knew that Ber liked his coffee almost black, but he always wanted Coffee-Mate’s Peppermint Mocha creamer. Berwald gave his usual grunt of thanks as his “wife” as he called Tino sat next to him, his usual happy face in it's morning scowl. 

“Coffee, Matt,” he barked in form of his morning greeting, an order that Matt had already fulfilled before it was out of Tino’s mouth. Matt set the warm mug of highly sugared coffee with no cream in front of the smaller man. “Thanks,” was all he said. 

Matthias turned back to the stove and started to make eggs knowing that the other three would take the longest to wake up. He hummed softly while he cooked trying not to fall asleep where he stood, the others thought he was just an earlier riser, but in reality he rarely slept. When he did manage to fall asleep, he was plagued with a myriad of nightmares, from the Kalmar Union, to random people torturing his family. Matthias turned in surprise as Emil’s soft voice sounded from the table:

“Can I have hot chocolate today?” He asked, Matt nodded still confused about why Emil was up before his older brother, Lukas.

“Sure kiddo I already have it ready,” Matt replied setting the cup in front of the stretching boy, patting his head affectionately, earning the smallest of pouts from the teen. Matthias had notice that lately the younger boy had taken to frowning when Matthias touched him in his usual fatherly fashion, maybe he was annoyed. It honestly wouldn’t surprise Matthias at this point, considering he apparently annoys everyone he comes across.  _ ‘But why is it so sudden? Normally he is the one, other than Peter that can handle my company.’ _ Matt thought as he casually studied Emil, who was staring into his hot chocolate looking disgusted, as if his muddled reflection in the warm brown liquid offended him.

“Oi, Matt, where’s my coffee?” It was Lukas’s calm and cool voice that jarred him out of his concerns. 

“Good morning to you too, Lukas,” Matt said cheerfully, as was expected “and here you are,” he set the last mug in front of the yawning Norwegian. Lukas muttered his thanks before staring around in his usual calm demeanor, though there was an air of excitement about him that was only shown by the uncharacteristic bouncing of his leg. Matthias smiled, he knew why Lukas was in a good mood today, it was finally the day the very shy Norwegian was going to tell Alfred about his feelings. 

“Good luck today, Lukas,” Matt said setting his plate in front of him, getting no worded response but a small rare smile that quickly left the man's handsome face. Matthias and Lukas had a thing once, Matthias remembered it fondly but it was a mutual break up, they had just grown apart in that way. Matt still considered Lukas to be his best friend though and he tried his best not to think about their stolen kisses and quiet whispers, they were a thing of the past and only resurfaced when Matt was in a particular low point in his secret depression.

After feeding the four, Matt made his way to Peter’s room and opened the door letting out a small laugh looking at the small figure in the bed. Peter had somehow managed to fall asleep in a position that resembled a snail with his rear sticking up in the air like a shell. Matt made his way over slowly making sure not to trip over the toys strewn about. 

“Hey kiddo, time to get up,” Matt murmured softly earning a small whine as the boy sat up rubbing his eyes sleepily. “I made eggs today and your chocolate milk is ready,” Matt added picking Peter up when he held out his arms. 

“I want ice cream Uncle Matt,” Peter mumbled hiding his face in the older man's neck as Matt made his way downstairs to the kitchen. 

“Not for breakfast, Peter, you know that,” the tall man replied as he set Peter down in his preferred spot. “Are you packed to go to Arthur's for the week?” He added as he set the plate down in front of Peter while picking up Emil’s plate, though the younger boy had disappeared. 

“Yes I'm all packed, mama wouldn't let me bring all my toys,” Peter said pouting shooting a glare down the table to Tino, who after his coffee had returned to his usual cheerful self. 

“Peter, you know you don't need that many toys, besides how are you supposed to bring home whatever Arthur buys you?” Tino asked raising his eyebrows at the small blonde boy. Peter gasped as he realized that Arthur was a push over and would buy him whatever he wanted. Matt laughed watching the two, setting Peter’s plate in front of him. 

“Thanks for breakfast,” Emil mumbled suddenly getting up and putting his plate in the sink and slinking back to his room. Matthias watched him frown slightly in confusion. He turned to Lukas in hopes of obtaining an answer. Lukas merely gave Matthias a look that said ‘ _ I know as much as you do,’  _ Matthias nodded smiling at the fact that even after all this time him and Lukas still had that wordless communication that had helped them win so many battles before. Matthias turned his gaze back to the direction the Icelander has disappeared to, then shrugged making a mental note to check on him later. 

The rest of the morning passed in a blur of activity, as it always did. Matthias did the dishes, as Ber and Tino argued over who would take Peter to Arthur’s. Lukas floated around the house checking his bags to be sure he had everything and stopping at every shiny object and checking his reflection. Meanwhile Peter ran excitedly about telling anyone who'd listen that what toys he would manipulate Arthur into getting him. 

“You look great Lukas quit fussing,” Matthias murmured as Lukas stopped for the third time to look in the mirror that was in the hallway. Lukas shot an annoyed look at Matt before letting his guard slip allowing Matthias see the scared little child that was the real Lukas. 

“Do you think so?” He whispered as he turned back to the mirror eyeing his reflection fearfully. Matthias walked over placing his hand on the Norwegian’s shoulder, he caught Lukas’s eye in the mirror and nodded.

“You know ya do Luke, you always do,” Matt reassured him. Lukas smiled slightly then shook his head punching Matthias lightly. 

“Don't be hitting on me now Matthias,” he replied looking annoyed, but Matthias knew Lukas and knew he was thanking him. Matt grinned stepping out of the way laughing. 

“So sorry my lady, your beauty will alway distract me,” he said he earning a small laugh and another light punch to the arm. 

“Don't make me beat you again, Matt,” Lukas said picking up his bag. “See you later,” he added as he went outside where the cab was waiting to take him to the airport. The Dane waved smiling watching the smaller man go. 

“Good luck Luke,” he called before turning going back to the dishes only looking up to say goodbye to Berwald, Tino, and Peter. After this dishes Mattias went about his usual task of cleaning. People normally assumed Matthias was rather unorganized and dirty, when it was the opposite. Halfway through scrubbing down the shower he remembered Emil’s odd behavior. ‘ _ I should check on him, he rarely leaves his room nowadays,”  _ Matthias thought standing up and making his way to the youngers room. He knocked softly getting an even smaller reply of;

“Come in,” from the owner of the room. Matt opened the door stepping in surveying the surprising clean room, then turning to the person on the bed. “Yes? Do you need something?” Emil asked looking up from his computer. 

“Just checking on you, can I not do that anymore?” Matthias asked sitting in the chair pushed into the desk across the room. 

“I don't need to be checked on, Matt,” the younger replied instantly looking annoyed. Matthias held his hands up in surrender, trying not to smile.

“Alright, alright, easy put the claws away,” Matt said standing up to leave then spotting a large world map on the wall with small pin in different locations. “What's this kiddo?” He asked walking over and examining it. 

“Nothing really just places I'd like to go,” Emil replied looking up from the screen,to Matthias, then returning to the screen all in a matter of two seconds. Matthias nodded still examining the map noticing that each of the pins had a corresponding number. He tilted his head and scoured the map for the number on destination. 

“Aha,” he murmured quietly finding it in a place he didn't expect. Paris, France. He turned to the boy on the bed watching him. Emil didn't notice the older man staring at him and continued absently scrolling through Tumblr. “Hey, Emmy?” Matthias said still watching the Icelander intently. 

“Yes, Matt?” He replied not looking up and smiling slightly at a picture of a cat wearing a bright pink raincoat. 

“Why don't we go on vacation?” The Dane asked laughing when the younger man sits up suddenly causing his laptop to slide off the bed. Matthias was across the room in two strides catching the device before it hit the ground. 

“Thank you, and why do you want to go on vacation all the sudden, hmm?” Emil asked taking the precious device from Matthias. 

“I think it’s a great idea kiddo, we haven’t hung out for a while, now pack up, we leave tomorrow at noon,” Matthias said leaving the room the door shutting behind him with a soft  _ click _ and leaving the Icelander with his thoughts.


End file.
